How to Marry a Sword
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Cecily's back to bug Luke for a katana again... Aria and Lisa might have something else in mind though. Luke might have a different idea too... Oneshot. Cecily x Luke.


**How to Marry a Sword  
><strong>

_**a Sacred Blacksmith oneshot**_

There are days that just promise something special is going to happen. This particular day was one of those days. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was perfectly clear, and a light breeze rustled the trees occasionally. As per her usually routine, Cecily Cambell and Aria were on their way to Luke Ainsworth's house.

Cecily was in her typical knight's attire, an uniform with a short white skirt, a black sleeveless body suit, and a shiny metal breastplate. Her shoulder length scarlet hair shone slightly in the sunlight, and her matching eyes glinted excitedly. She would never admit it, but her real reason for continuing to bug Luke for a katana was mainly so she could see him. Not that she would ever tell him she loved him. But the pretense of the katana let her come over to ogle—visit!—him.

Aria, a long chestnut haired demon, watched her partner with a knowing gaze. Even though Cecily had yet to admit it aloud, the demon sword had long ago guessed that her reasons for visiting Lisa Blacksmithing had changed a while ago. Which was why she and Lisa did their best to arrange Cecily and Luke some alone time whenever they could.

Lisa, Luke's demon assistant, spotted the sunlight glinting off of Cecily's ample chest as she set the picnic table. She smiled cheerfully and waved to her friends. "Hey! You're just in time for lunch!"

"Hey. Anything we can do to help?" Aria asked as she and Cecily stopped by the table.

"I could use some help getting the food out here," the little blonde girl said.

Cecily glanced around casually. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh!" Lisa grinned like a Cheshire cat. "He's in the forge finishing an order. Why don't you go let him know lunch is ready?"

"Are you sure?" the female knight asked. "I mean, I don't mind helping with the food."

"Oh no!" Aria interrupted. "We insist. We'll be fine. Three's a crowd, you know. You go get Luke."

"All right," the redhead said, trying to hide her joy over the prospect of seeing Luke alone. She headed for the forge.

"That girl is easier to read than an open book," the demon sword commented, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it," Lisa giggled. "Come on! Let's watch from the window!"

The two demons ran inside to spy—keep an eye—on the awkwardly unofficial couple.

* * *

><p>Inside the forge, Luke studied the katana in his hand with a critical eye. He noted the smoothness of the blade and the sharpness of its edge. He turned it, nodding slightly at its perfect balance. He then swung it experimentally, smiling slightly at its weight. Not too heavy for Cecily, but not too light so as to be weak. It would serve her well in her duties as a Knight Guard.<p>

"Luke?" Cecily's voice interrupted his musing.

He quickly grabbed the sheathe and slid the sword back into it. He grabbed the cloth and began to wrap it messily. "Just a second!"

The redhead frowned as she opened the forge door just enough to poke her head inside. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" Luke said, attempting to hide the katana he had secretly forged especially for her behind his back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, opening the door a little more.

"Yes! Why are you here?" he snapped, his tone a little harsher than he had intended.

"I-I just came down to let you know lunch is ready. Didn't mean to bother you," Cecily snapped back.

The blacksmith silently cursed himself for snapping at her. "You're not. I just… you just caught me off guard." He tried to place the katana subtly on a nearby rack.

The movement caught the knight's eye though, and her face lit up. "Is that a katana?" She rushed in before he could answer. "Did someone ask you to make it?"

"No," he admitted. "I made it on my own."

"Why?"

"I wanted to give it to someone," he said, watching her face for her reaction to that.

"But you never give your katana away for nothing," she said. "I mean, that's what you told me when I asked."

"Well…" Luke hated the fact that at this rate he was going to do this earlier than he intended to. "I changed my mind."

Cecily's eyebrows came together in a slight frown. "What?"

He shrugged, seeing no other way to put it. "I made it for you."

"For me?" She nearly lunged at the sword, but Luke quickly grabbed it.

She glared at him impatiently as he unwrapped it.

"Yeah. I figured you'd done so much for Lisa and me, and with all your hounding… you deserved one." He pulled it out of the sheath slightly so Cecily could see the blade.

"Tamahagane blade. Perfectly balanced. I also made it a little lighter to make it easier for you to wield."

"I don't know what to say… thank you." The redhead smiled. "I can't wait to try it out!"

Luke pulled the katana away a little as Cecily reached for it eagerly. "There's a condition to this though."

She frowned, obviously upset that her figurative candy was being withheld. "What?"

He came closer to her and pressing the sheathed blade into her waiting hands. He made sure to keep his grip on it firm though as he met her ruby gaze with his azure one. "I'll only give you this sword on one condition," he repeated, leaning in slightly so their foreheads were touching, their breath mingling. Her cheeks heated in an embarrassed blush.

"And that condition is that you marry me, Cecily Cambell," he said quietly but seriously, never breaking eye contact with her.

She stared at him for a moment or two before nodding slightly. "Okay."

Luke pulled the sword out of her grasp and putting it on the table. When she made a little mew of protest, he pulled her into his arms.

"It'll just get in the way," he said before kissing her.

* * *

><p>Lisa frowned. "They've been in there a while…"<p>

"Maybe she's giving him a special call… if you know what I mean," Aria said cheekily.

"Oh my-! My eyes!" Lisa moaned. "I didn't need those images in my head! You, Aria, have just scarred a young impressionable girl for life!"

The demon sword laughed. "I bet he's fondling Cecily's big melons right now…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" the little blonde adolescent moaned, covering her ears.

The chestnut haired girl looked out the window. "Aw… they came out."

Lisa stopped her chanting to look out the window. "They did?"

"We should get the food out on the table, or they'll figure out we were spying on them!"

Lisa and Aria ran to the kitchen, grabbed the food and barely managed to bring it outside before Cecily and Luke arrived.

"Hey!" the two demons said cheerfully. "Anything happen?"

Luke and Cecily both blushed a little.

"Not really," the knight said.

Lisa noticed Luke was holding Cecily's hand. "Really?" she asked, grinning. "Then why are you holding hands?"

"Sh-shut up!" the couple shouted in unison.

They both sat down across the table from one another. Lisa and Aria both rolled their eyes but sat down as well. After several minutes of silently eating, Aria slammed her cup onto the table.

"All right! Will whoever's playing footsy with me please stop?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! My first Sacred Blacksmith fanfic! Because I needed a kiss, darn it! And then as I thought that, this came to mind… so voila!**


End file.
